<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oops all furries by SpaceCriminal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994292">Oops all furries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCriminal/pseuds/SpaceCriminal'>SpaceCriminal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood Writings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote this when I was 12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCriminal/pseuds/SpaceCriminal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically this doesn't actually have anything to do with furries, but the main was supposed to be one... I just never got that far into writing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Childhood Writings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All she was, was just a girl with a secret. Possibly even a dark secret. I didn’t really care. Sometimes I would wonder, but I never did anything about it. Never asked, never even talked to her. Until one day. My friend Jack was over and he was being as obnoxious as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to do?” I asked, I had just raged quit from the game we were playing and needed something to do. My mind was a deep abyss that once entered, there was no escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could knock on that creepy girls door, see what she’s hiding,” he suggested. No one ever talked to Agatha. Not even the teachers, they just acted like she wasn't there. Sometimes I even wondered if me and Jack were the only ones who saw her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? It’s not our business,” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” He countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I could go on and on in ways she would be creeped out and maybe even call the cops, and what makes you think she would even answer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if she doesn’t her parents definitely would. We could say we were her friends from school and wanted to hang out.” With this I sort of just gave up arguing and just went along with his crazy plan. Within ten minutes we had walked down the long road towards the manor like house that was so quiet it seemed as if it was haunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go knock” Jack said as he pushed me into their driveway. I turned around. I was so mad at him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me? It was your plan.” I argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s your neighbor,” He had a point. They owned a large plot of land and they lat my family and a few others live on it. Jack’s family wasn’t included. “It would look strange if some boy that doesn’t even live in her neighborhood knocked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not really a neighborhood,” I muttered. It was pointless to try arguing any more, he would just find reason after reason as to why I should knock. He was good at that, finding reasons. I looked up to the house. I saw the blinds in a window on the second floor move. Great, no going back now, she already saw us. “Fine, but you owe me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, just do it.” I trudged up the driveway, I didn’t want to do this. It wasn’t that I had anything against her, Infact I thought her family seemed nice. My only problem with this is that I didn’t like making new friends. I had a small group that I hanged out with every once in awhile, and the Jack. Before I realized it, I was at the door. I put my fist up to knock, but just before I did, the door opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in front of me was the girl At the end of the road. The girl that I thought I would never meet, or even become friends with.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was so wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What?” she snapped. She had short black hair that only went to about her chin, he bangs sat in away so that it covered one of her golden eyes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack wanted to see if you wanted to hang out,” I pointed down her driveway to Jack as he slowly walked up the driveway and towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it was his idea,” Jack got onto her porch and stood right next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me one good reason why I should hang out with you two.” She directed this mostly to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need friends?” I elbowed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have all the friends I need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who? You’re always sitting alone at school,” Jack asked. I elbowed him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because I don’t have friends at school doesn’t mean I don’t have friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just go,” I muttered to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” So then we just turned around and walked back down her driveway. We got almost all the way down the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” she called. I was surprised. The most unfriendly person at school is calling out to us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Agatha’s P.O.V.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had no idea why I was calling to him. I just had some weird feeling that I should. So there I was, watching as they both walked back up my driveway. This was crazy, I had never really talked to anyone outside of my family. Before I had realised it, they where back up on my porch, standing right in front of me once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” The one I guessed was Jack said. Okay, so I didn’t know their names, but they didn’t know mine either. Or at least I hoped they didn’t. Agatha. When I was younger, everyone teased me about it. Then I went by a different name, then they teased me because ‘you can’t go by that, it’s not your real name’. After a while, I just gave up and stopped talking to people. Personally, I liked my name. It was classy and roled of the tongue easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she can hear me?” I realised I had zoned out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sorry, just got lost in thought,” I replied quickly, so I didn’t seem too strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you didn’t have a plan?” the other boy said. So obviously this wasn’t his idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” He popped the p as he said this. “Coming here pretty much was the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could just hang out.” I suggested. The one with dark hair thought about my idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, follow me.” he said. I went with them</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>